1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an induction heating type cooking appliance for heating a metallic pan and cooking food by induction heating and more particularly it relates to an induction heating type cooking appliance wherein keys are provided on an operational section for controlling the operation of the appliance and especially for preventing the appliance from operating except when the keys are actuated in a proper manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The induction heating type cooking appliance having a maximum temperature which does not as a rule rise above the temperature of a pan has been well accepted as a fireless cooking appliance which is excellent in its safety and cleanliness. However, since no naked fire nor a heated portion is visible, problems are in fact experienced in that the user may get a burn on touching hot metallic articles (for example, a knife and a fork) carelessly placed thereon. Moreover, because it is preferable that an operational section be flush with the heating surface from the standpoint of operability and resistance to water, induction heating type cooking appliances with membrane switches or touch switches which are manually operable from above are most desirable. Nevertheless, such appliances have the constant danger of a faulty operation when an object happens to fall onto any input key or an animal such as a pet touches the key. A prior art approach to avoiding such problems is that a secret number is so programmed that the operational section is locked or unlocked only when a plurality of the keys are actuated in a predetermined order. Inputting such a secret number whenever the appliance is to be used is troublesome, adds to the complexity of the appliance controller, and tends to detract from the reliability of the appliance itself.